Holiday Treat
by Kiera Andaluz Arendelle
Summary: Anna's is a sophomore in high school who's crazy about a foreign exchange student, Elsa Brisingamen. When Anna invites Elsa to bake some dessert for chemistry class, she doesn't know that she's going to be Elsa's little treat. Elsanna. Non-incest. Smut.
1. Chapter 1

"For Christ's sake Anna, just ask her." Kristoff said, thoroughly annoyed.

"I can't Kristoff, what if she says no? I don't think I could handle that kind of rejection.." I complain.

Everyone is in the holiday spirit at Westeguard High- everyone except me, that is. There's only one day left until winter break, and I desperately want- no, _need_ , some type of intimate contact with Elsa or I just might turn to stone.

Who is Elsa, you ask? Elsa is the embodiment of perfection. She has to be sent to us from above, a secret angel or something, because she's _just_ … _that_... _perfect_. Well, probably to me because I'm madly in love with her.

Elsa Brisingamen looks like a goddess straight outta Greek legend, or probably Norse mythology, since she is Norwegian after all. I'm glad we decided to take a foreign exchange student this year or else I would've never known that such beauty existed. Her platinum blonde hair is so soft and shiny, it has to be silk. She loves to wear it in a long French braid down her back, and her bangs are swept out of her face in a whimsical fashion. Those glacier blue eyes of hers are downright sexy, her skin is pale and flawless, and her lips scream ' _Kiss_ _me!_ '. Anyways, I freakin' love her.

Elsa and I have a Chemistry class together. But it sucks because we sit on opposite sides of the room, so I really can't talk with her much. And now I'm desperate because we're about to go on break and I just don't think I can make it that long without seeing her. I'm trying to think of a way to get closer to her without being too creepy or clingy.

"Why don't you just go up to her, say 'hey, I'm interested in you', and go from there." Kristoff encouraged.

"Huh, Kristoff, you know absolutely nothing about love do you?" I replied. "And besides that, you don't even know if she's into girls like that."

"Well, I may not know about love, but I do have these friends who are love experts." He smirked, raising one eyebrow.

"Sorry Kristoff, but we don't have time to consult your imaginary friends."

 _Come_ _on,_ _think_ _Anna_ , _think_ …..

"Oh I know!" I shouted, jumping out of my seat.

Everybody in the library turned their heads toward me. I slowly sat back down, mouthing a quiet 'sorry'. But I have the perfect idea.

"I know what to do, Kristoff. I'll invite her to my house to bake cookies and Christmas treats, you know, as a way to make her feel more into the American Christmas process. As a matter of fact, I can tell her we can bake them for our chemistry class tomorrow, since it's our last day."

I pat my self on the back, happy that I finally came up with an idea.

Kristoff looked at me skeptically.

"Anna. You don't know the first thing about baking. Do I need too remind you of the last cooking incident you had, nearly burning down the house trying to make your mom breakfast on Mother's Day?"

"Psssh, first of all that was cooking not baking." I shrugged.

"Same difference," he retorted.

"Secondly, I'm way smarter now. All I have to do is look up a few recipes online. It'll be a piece of cake, literally." I said.

Kristoff pursued his lips, unaffected by my attempt at baking puns.

"Well, it looks like you'll be getting your chance to ask her a lot sooner than you thought." Kristoff scoffed.

"Oh yeah? Why is that?" I asked.

"Because, she's right over there. She just walked in…"

And there she was, my little piece of heaven, right by the copier.

"Go get her tiger!" Kristoff snickered.

I glared at him before making my way towards Elsa. She was very focused, and it seemed like she was having a hard time trying to figure it out.

"Here Elsa, I can help you with that." I said grabbing her paper.

She looked at me warmly and smiled.

"Thanks…Hey your in my Chemistry class. Anna right?"

My heart skipped a beat when she said my name. Oh my gosh, she has been paying attention to me after all!

I cleared my throat, trying to play it cool.

"Yep. Anna that's me." I said awkwardly.

She giggles a little bit before continuing.

"Thanks for helping. This copier is a little more complicated than I thought."

"No worries," I said, "You basically have to work at NASA to operate this thing."

"So I guess that makes you a rocket scientist then?" Elsa placed one hand on her hip, giving me a crooked smile. And just when I thought she couldn't be any sexier….

"Well, I wouldn't say rocket scientist. But I have always wanted to be an astronaut."

"Astronaut Anna. I like it." Elsa said.

We sat there and stared at each other with goofy smiles on our faces, when suddenly, I remembered my mission.

"Hey Elsa, I was wondering if you wanted to come over my house and bake cookies tonight? We could bring them in for Chemistry tomorrow, ya know, since it's the last day. But if you can't, that's totally fine. I just-"

"Sure Anna, I would like that."

I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

"Say what, come again?" I said in shock.

"Yes," Elsa said, "I would love to come over."

 _Score!_ We exchanged numbers and I gave her my address. She leaves to go back to her class, and I strut over to Kristoff with a huge grin plastered on my face.

"I take it everything went well?" Kristoff asked.

"She said yes!" I exclaimed.

"You proposed? Can I be the best man at you're wedding?" Kristoff teased.

I melted down in my seat, still on cloud 9. I can't believe my dream is finally coming true- part of it anyways.

Kristoff snapped his fingers, waking me out of my daze.

"So what are you going to do Anna?"

"I was gonna look online, but now that I think about it, my mom has a few dessert books she just bought. I know a few good ones she tried already. I'm gonna stick with those." I said.

"What if she stands you up with a no-show. Boy, that would be a bummer." Kristoff said.

"God Kristoff, your such a kill joy. Can't I just have my moment? Why do you gotta rain on my parade?" I whined.

"Why do you gotta drive your parade under my rain?" Kristoff sassed.

"Dude, you got Madagascar on your brain. You still watching that movie?" I asked.

"At least three times a week," he chuckled. "Later. Good luck ginger snap. Don't blow it."

Kristoff gathered up his books as the bell rang. I grabbed my stuff, getting ready to go to English.

 _Man_ _oh man, 3:00 just can't get here fast enough…_


	2. Chapter 2

It was now 3:30, and my mom and I just pulled up in front of the house.

"Hey mom, can you show me that sugar cookie recipe and that brownie recipe you made for your dinner party?"

"Sure Anna sweetheart. May I ask what the occasion is?" My mom said.

"I invited a friend over today to help me bake cookies for Chemistry and I have zero baking experience."

"Oh, okay. So you invited a friend to bake in spite of the fact that you have no baking experience. Who are you trying to impress Anna? Do I get to meet the lucky gentleman?"

"Um, okay mom, way to jump to conclusions. It's not a guy it's a lady, and we're not like that. It's just two friends baking."

My mom gave me a doubtful look.

" _Uh-huh_. Yeah, okay. Well you tell that 'just friend' of yours I'd like to meet her sometime." She said.

We went in the house and my mom gave me the entire run down. She showed me the recipes, talked about pre-heating and preparing ingredients, cooking time, cooling time, and anything else she could possibly think of.

It's now 4:15, and Elsa would be here in another 15 minutes.

"Okay mom, time for you to disappear."

"Last time I checked this was my house." My mom said.

" _Please?_ " I begged.

"Alright," my mom conceded, "But make sure you clean up your mess."

* * *

While she was leaving, I ran upstairs to get changed. I wanted to look kind of sexy for Elsa. I put on some green, glittery leggings with a tight red velvet shirt. It's almost Christmas, so I mind as well be festive. I take my hair out of my normal pigtails, which left it wavy, so I kept it just like that. I then touched up my make-up, and put on some cute reindeer antlers I bought. I know- kind of cheesy, but I have to. I glanced myself over, when I heard the doorbell ring.

It's 4:25, so I thought Elsa might be a little early. I skipped down the stairs and opened the door, only to find my cousin Rapunzel standing there.

"Wut up, Anna," Rapunzel said scrolling past me. "Damn girl, what you got going on?" She looked me up down.

"Come on, not now Punz. I have someone coming over. I'll tell you about it later." I grumbled.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me who it is." She said stubbornly, folding her arms across her chest.

I sighed, knowing I would have to tell her or she'd never leave.

"It's Elsa."

She looked at me dumbfounded, before it finally registered in her brain. Then her face lit up, and she grabbed me by the shoulders, shaking me uncontrollably.

"Are you talking about Elsa, as in _Elsa Brisingamen_?" She screeched.

I nodded yes and she wrapped her arm around my neck, giving me a noggie.

"Damn cuz, you got skills. I didn't know you had it in you. I'm so proud of you," she said, wiping a fake tear from her eye.

I managed to break her hold, straightening my antlers out.

"Okay Rapunzel. I will talk to you later," I said, pushing her out the door.

"Call me." Rapunzel motioned to her ear. I quickly shut the door before she tried to come back in. I love my cousin, but she can be a bit embarrassing at times.

I went to the kitchen and set all the ingredients out on the counter, trying to waste time. It was now 4:35- she's five minutes late. I was beginning to get a little discouraged.

 _I'm so stupid. I look like a complete idiot. What if Kristoff was right? What if she doesn't come?_

I wiped away a few loose tears, trying to keep from completely breaking down.

I heard the doorbell ring again.

 _Dammit Rapunzel._

I stormed to the door, flinging it open to begin my rant.

"Look, dammit-" I stopped dead in my tracks. It was Elsa.

 _Oh shoot! I'm so embarrassed!_

I'm sure my face was the same color as my shirt. Elsa gave me a worried look and then began apologizing.

"I'm so very sorry Anna. I'm normally a very punctual person, but I got lost. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Oh no, no Elsa you're fine. I'm not upset at all. I just thought you were someone else. Please, please come in."

She nodded her head, walking past me with a look of relief on her face.

I poked my head outside, doing a quick glance over to make sure Punz wasn't hiding in the bushes, and then closed the door.

* * *

Elsa was looking all around the living room and dining room, checking out pictures and the little what-nots my mom had on her stand. She looked really dazzling. She had on a powdered blue, long sleeve, v neck shirt. The fabric was tight and hugged her in all the right places. The navy blue pencil skirt she wore showed off her curvy waist and toned legs. She had on a pendant necklace with a crystal snowflake hanging down, with matching snowflake earrings.

 _Man, who knew baking treats could be so formal_ ….

I was so entranced by her, I didn't even notice she was quietly starring at me.

"Anna," she said faintly, "I really love your house. It's very cozy."

I snapped back to reality, clearing my throat, but I didn't say anything.

"I know my attire is a little over the top," Elsa said, "But you do have aprons, Ja?"

I just nodded my head yes, still unable to speak. It felt like I had a lump in my throat. That damn accent of hers was so sexy, I swear, she will be the death of me.

"You do look beautiful by the way, I love the antlers." She giggled softly.

I gave her my cheesy smile before complimenting her back.

"You look beautifuller." _Shit_. "I mean not fuller, but more beautiful…" _Aye_.

"Hm, thank you." Elsa said, flashing me her pearly whites.

"W-well, l-let's get to it." I stuttered.

She followed me into the kitchen. I handed her an apron before putting on my own, and we got started.

"Can you help me tie my apron Anna?"

I sprint over to help her tie it. I try to do it kind of loose because she seems so delicate, and I don't want to break her.

"Tie it tight Anna. You know, I like it tight."

 **Gulp**

I don't know why, but that statement has me incredibly hot right now. I tried to stay focused as we began mixing the ingredients. We got through the first set of cookie dough, making all sorts of cute shapes, courtesy of my mom's cookie cutters. I pulled out some parchment paper, putting it on a sheet, and we spaced our shapes out before putting them in the oven.

"Wow, I'm really impressed Anna, you are really good at this." Elsa said.

"Actually, I'm really not," I confessed. "My mom really coached me on what to do. This is really my first time trying these things."

I picked up my glass of water to take a sip.

"Oh I see," Elsa smiled deviously, "You're a virgin, Ja?"

I choked on my water in that instant, spitting it all up as I coughed on the floor. Elsa came to my side, still smiling, with a hand full of napkins.

"Are you alright, Anna?"

"Yeah," I coughed. "Just went down the wrong pipe, that's all."

Elsa chuckled. "What's next, virgin baker?"

"We're going to make Buckeyes. It's basically sweetened peanut butter balls, dipped in chocolate to look like Buckeyes off the Buckeye tree."

"Sounds yummy," Elsa said, "Show me."

I went back up to the counter, and scooped all the peanut butter into the mixing bowl. I then poured in the correct amount of confectioner sugar and began stirring.

 _Whew, it's harder to stir this than I thought._

In the meantime, Elsa saw me struggling and came up behind me. She pressed her body up against my backside, reaching her hand around to place it flat on my belly, and putting her other hand on the mixing spoon above mine. She rested her head on my shoulder, and my nostrils were immediately filled with perfume that smelled of gardenia and vanilla.

"You have got to start slow, Anna." Elsa whispered. She began swirling the wooden spoon in my hand around the bowl. I, in the meantime, felt like I was going to faint. My center was throbbing, I was so aroused. Her breast pressed up against my back, her breathing lightly on my neck- I was just trying to stay conscious.

She must've known the effect she was having on me. But she was having fun playing her little game.

"Then you speed things up, and everything goes smoothly."

She backed up off me, and I immediately whimpered at the loss of contact. The peanut butter/sugar mix was done. We rolled them into balls and dipped them in chocolate I had melted in a double boiler. We set them on a pan of parchment paper, and put them in the fridge so the chocolate would get hard again.

The timer went off, and I took the first sheet of cookies out the oven, setting them on a rack to cool. I then put it the second sheet.

Elsa and I straightened up a bit while the cookies were cooling off. My mom would flip out if she came home to a filthy kitchen, and I wasn't trying to get on her bad side, or she might never leave me alone again.

* * *

With the kitchen now half-way decent, and the cookies fully cool, we then took out the frosting to frost them. I had already mixed the vanilla frosting with every color of food coloring, so we could decorate them all holiday-ish.

I grabbed a cute little snowman cookie, and began decorating when Elsa broke the silence.

"You've got something right there." She said.

"Right where?" I asked like an idiot, completely falling for it.

"Right there." She said, smearing some light blue frosting on my cheek. She busted out laughing as if this was the funniest thing ever.

I rolled my eyes, then laughed as well.

"Here, allow me to get that for you." She took her finger and wiped the frosting off my face, then immediately brought it to her mouth, eating it off.

 _Oh hell no. Two can play that game_.

I took my red frosting and wiped some across her lips. She jumped back, a little stunned, but then smiled.

"Seems as though you've got something right there. Let me get that for you."

I leaned in, stuck out my tongue and licked the frosting right off her mouth. She closed her eyes, and then brought her tongue to lick where I just licked, before biting her bottom lip.

She slowly opened her eyes, which were now dark with desire, and pulled me close, giving me a heated kiss. I swear, it was like the Fourth of July in my head. She continued kissing me passionately, sticking out her tongue, silently pleading for entry.

 _Access granted._

Elsa explored my mouth, creeping over every inch of my palate with that long tongue. We both started to get light headed from the lack of oxygen, so with hesitation, we separated, gasping for air.

"Anna, I need you," she lulled softly.

"Couch?" I breathed, still trying to get air.

"Ja…." She said, grabbing me by both hands, pulling me into the living room.

Once we got to the couch, we then began kissing again. Elsa pushed me down, climbing on top of me, while I pulled out her braid, allowing her platinum curls to cascade down beside me. She broke our kiss, looking at me sincerely.

"Anna, are you a virgin at this as well?"

I thought for a minute, scared that if I told her the truth, she might not want to proceed. Elsa saw my hesitation, and brought my hand to her face.

"If you are Anna, just let me know. I just want you to be comfortable."

"Yeah, I am. I'm sorry Elsa. I know you probably want someone more experienced."

I looked away sadly. She took her free hand and cupped my face, bringing it back to hers.

"I like what I like Anna. And what I want is you. While I may not be a virgin, I regret my first time. I want to make yours meaningful, and hopefully, with you, I can capture some of what I should of had."

She leaned back down to give me a kiss in my mouth. I surrendered myself totally to her, not that there was much I could do anyway, because my body was paralyzed. She pulled my shirt over my head, then unclasped my bra, releasing my breasts from their confinement. Elsa sat back a little, still straddling me, to admire the sight. When she bent down and licked my nipple, I arched my back and moaned from the new sensation. This pushed Elsa even further, and she began nipping on my nipple, sucking lightly, before becoming fully engulfed in my perky mounds. She went back and forth between the two, using her tongue to play connect-the-dots with my freckles. She looked at me with those gorgeous blue eyes, and I can't help but get lost in them. I take my hands, which up until this point were behind my head, and rub them through her hair. She leaned into my touch, never allowing her lips to break contact with my skin. She then moved down lower, only to find that my leggings are still obstructing her movement.

She peeks underneath, then looks back at me, grinning from ear to ear.

"You naughty little girl," she coos, "You aren't wearing any panties?"

I got my eyes shut so tight it hurts. I'm so sexually flustered, I just want to get to the next part.

"I'd be lying, Elsa, if I say I wasn't hoping this would happen. Now can we please keep going? I think I'm going to bust!"

Elsa giggles, shaking her head. "Patience my love... You will bust in due time."

 _Oh, she's such a tease. This pressure is killing me!_

I lift up my butt, and Elsa slides my leggings down, removing my last little piece of clothing. I'm completely naked now, but the way Elsa is silently worshipping my body, I'm totally comfortable. I trust Elsa, and I know she trust me.

"Sit up."

I sit up, and Elsa kneeled between my legs. I'm soaking wet, and she grabbed me, pulling my bottom to the edge of the couch. She pushes my legs down, and spreads open my slick folds, gently rubbing her finger up and down its length.

"Wait, take some of your clothes off. I wanna see you."

"Gladly." Elsa smirked. She pulled her shirt up over her head in one swift motion, tossing it next to mines. She unclasped her bra with one had, exposing me to all her glory. Next, she stood up, staring at me hungrily, and shimmied her skirt down very seductively.

"You naughty girl." I laughed. "You aren't wearing any panties either."

"I'd be lying, Anna, if I said I wasn't hoping this would happen." Elsa mocked.

I rolled my eyes as she bent down.

"Hmm, the smell of your sex is mouth watering, love. May I land on your flower?" Elsa has my folds open again, looking at me for approval.

I vigorously nod my head yes.

Elsa stuck out her tongue, and began sucking my clit. I moaned at the feeling, entangling my fingers in her hair. She was sucking, and nibbling and biting, and _oh_ \- it felt soooo good. I had played with myself before, but it was nothing compared to this. Elsa was every where- all up, and down, and around- butt crack and all. I liked how wild and primal it all made me feel. Elsa pushed one finger inside of me. I tensed up a bit, and she began slowly pumping in and out. The more she did it, the more I relaxed. Her speed then increased, and by that time I was fully humping her hand. I could feel the heat building up in my core, and suddenly, I needed more.

"Elsa," I gasped, "I need more."

She quickly added a second finger. I arched my back at the fullness. Elsa was using her other hand to play with my clit. I was so close, and then she started talking to me.

"Oh Anna, please come for me _kjærlighet_ , your pussy is so soft, and warm. I love it…."

Elsa was still talking but her words were unintelligible to me- the white, hot heat at my center spilled over, and I came right inside Elsa's awaiting mouth.

" _Ahhh, fuck yeah ELSA_." I screamed, riding out my wave of pleasure.

Elsa climbed on top of me again, wrapping her arms around my neck. She kissed me deeply, letting me taste the saltiness of my essence. I wrapped my arms around her waist, moving my hand down to palm her wonderful ass. This has been a fantasy of mine for so long. It's amazing that it's finally coming true. With one hand grabbing her ass, playing in her crack, I moved the other up her back, and pulled her hair. She lets her head lean back, moaning loudly, as I sucked her pulse point. I'm loving all the smells- the sex, the perfume, the burning sugar….

 _Burning sugar?_

"Oh shit Elsa, the cookies!"

We both jumped up, running into the kitchen. I opened the oven quickly, which sent out a plum of smoke, setting off the smoke alarm. Elsa's running around trying to find the oven mitts. She finally uncovered them, and I hurry up and pull out the pan of blackened cookies. I dump the whole thing in the sink, and turned the water on. As soon as it hit the pan, it made a sizzling sound. The smoke alarm was going crazy, so Elsa opened the sliding doors to let the room air out.

* * *

We finally calmed down, the adrenaline of the situation wearing off. We went back to the living room, unsure of what to do now. The mood was definitely ruined, but I still needed to get Elsa off. We sat on the couch, when all the sudden we heard a car pull up in the driveway.

"Oh shit that's my mom. _Run!_ "

Elsa and I scooped up our clothes and bolted up the stairs. We were stumbling, falling, laughing- running like chickens with our heads cut off, naked as the day we were born. We made it to my room, and began quickly dressing. It took us a few tries, because we were putting stuff on backwards and inside out due to our panic, but we finally got it right. Luckily for us, my mom takes light years to get out.

Elsa is still giggling, still caught up in the rush.

"Anna, I don't think I've ever had this much fun or excitement." She panted, still trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah. Me neither. But I didn't get to do you." I breathed.

"Anna, sweetheart, now that we're together we have all the time in the world." She leaned in and gave me a kiss.

"Whoa Elsa, you better wash your face. My moms a hugger. She will definitely know what we've been doing."

Elsa ran to the bathroom to wash her face. I heard the front door open, followed by the panicked voice of my mother.

"Anna! Anna!" She yelled. I hopped down the steps. She was in the kitchen already, surveying the burnt cookies.

"Anna, what happened." My mom questioned.

"Sorry, mom. Elsa and I went upstairs and forgot about the cookies. We did everything we could, but it was too late. They were dead on arrival." I said in my mock Doctor voice.

Mom put her hands on her hips. "Anna, what was the most important rule of baking?"

" _Neverleavefoodunattended_ …." I mumbled, running all my words together.

"Excuse me?" My mom said, putting her hand behind her ear.

"NEVER LEAVE FOOD UNATTENDED!" I shouted.

"Very good. I hope you learned your lesson."

Just then, Elsa emerged, appearing just as she did when she first came.

"Aww, so this is your little friend, Anna. She's gorgeous. Hello, I'm Andrea, Anna's mom. Nice to meet you." my mom said, wrapping Elsa into a bear hug. Elsa looked over my moms shoulder at me, while I covered my mouth with my hand, trying to stifle a giggle.

"Did you guys get anything done?" my mom asked Elsa.

"Yes Andrea, we did make a couple dozen Buckeyes, and one dozen cookies."

"Yeah, I can see you didn't even finish frosting those. What happened?"

Elsa and I stole quick glances at each other.

"Elsa started it for the record." I said pointing to Elsa.

"Hey!" Elsa slapped my arm.

"Lemme guess- food fight." Mom blurted out.

"Wow, mom your good." I chimed. Elsa nodded her head in agreement. It was kind of the truth, so we left it at that.

"I remember those days, that's what happens when you leave a 16 year old and a-" My mom stopped, pointing to Elsa.

"I'm seventeen."

"Right, a sophomore and a junior. Well come on girls, let's do some real baking, _and_ some real cleaning."

I love my mom. We helped her clean up the mess, and baked some more stuff for Chemistry. My mom and Elsa got along so good. Yes, I really think this is the making of something great.

* * *

The next day, I met up with Elsa early in the morning. We had stayed up late last night messing around with my mom. Elsa didn't end up leaving until 11 o'clock.

I went out to the parking lot. Elsa was sitting on top of the car her host family let her use.

I ran to give her a hug, and stood on my toes to give her a chaste kiss.

"Morning Snowflake." I chirped.

"Snowflake? Where'd you get that from.?"

"From that necklace you wore yesterday. It fits you somehow." I said. Elsa looked down at me, arms still holding me tight.

"You got the goods?" I asked, looking around.

"What are we making a drug deal?" She chuckled. "Of course silly, I left them in the car. Help me carry them in."

We bagged up all the cookies, brownies and cupcakes, along with the Buckeyes. I grabbed the two liters out the back and the chips. Elsa had stopped at the store before she came in order to grab some extra stuff. Heck, we went as far to make all those desserts, we mind as well make a party out of it, right?

Luckily for us, Chemistry was our first class.

"Hey Weasleton, we brought some snacks." I said charging past him.

"It's _Weselton_." He barked.

"Yeah, whatever." I said.

Elsa and I began setting all the snacks up on the table. Soon, the students began slowly filing in. Kristoff walked past the door, seeing all the snacks, and took a quick walk in.

"Man, you guys did good. I wish my Spanish teacher would've had a party. These brownies look _muy_ _delicioso_." He said picking up a brownie, taking a bite.

"Mmmmm," he said, "What's your secret?"

Elsa and I looked at each other.

"Well," Elsa began, "I guess you can say they were made with love. Turns out Anna and I have great chemistry."

"Yeah," I added, "We put our heart and soul, and maybe a few other things in there."

Kristoff began chewing more slowly, a puzzled look on his face, trying to process what we were saying.

"Yeah, Anna was a real treat last night. I used both hands but don't worry," Elsa leaned close to Kristoff, who by now was extremely uneasy, " _I washed them_ …"

Elsa and I busted out laughing, while Kristoff threw the rest of his brownie in the garbage, running to Spanish.

"Quite the treat indeed." I chuckled, giving Elsa a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Happy Holidays!"

* * *

 _A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed my little holiday one-shot. This story line is so cute to me. Love Elsa and Anna in this. Happy Holidays!_


End file.
